


Oblivious

by scarletvisionforever



Category: Avengers
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Hawkeye - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, falcon - Freeform, scarlet vision - Freeform, wanda x vision, war machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you should write about the avengers being completely oblivious to Wanda and Vision's relationship at first, and even Wanda and Vision being oblivious to the nature of their relationship, and then Clint coming back from his farm and being like 'so when did those two become a thing' and everyone is just all around confused"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

Wanda Maximoff was sitting in the kitchen of the Avengers facility early in the morning, sipping her coffee, just like she had been doing every morning for the past couple of weeks. Her thoughts were focused mostly on how nice it was out, what training they were going to do today, and Vision. Why Vision? Well honestly, she didn't even know herself. Since Sokovia fell, he had been slowly helping her regain her confidence and keeping her mind off of Pietro. But for the past two weeks, things between them had slowly began changing from simply supporting each other, to something a little bit different. While staring out the window, Wanda tried to figure out exactly what it was she and Vision had together. But her thoughts were suddenly disturbed by the sound of footsteps from the hallway. 

Steve Rogers walked into the kitchen, carrying a newspaper, and wearing his favorite blue shirt. "Good morning," he said to her with a smile. "How are you today?" He headed over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee, then joined her at the kitchen table.

Wanda smiled back at Steve. "I'm very good," she told him, tilting her head to the side a bit. "And you?"

Steve sipped his coffee and placed the newspaper he had been clutching on the table. "I'm doing fine, thank you very much. I assume you are ready for the big simulation today?"

When Steve reminded her of the simulation, Wanda's smile faded and her eyes widened. Every month they did a simulation of a huge battle containing ultron robots and chitauri soldiers from when Loki had attacked New York. The simulation lasted approximately 5 hours and a lot of people who don't normally come to the facility, come to check it out. It's only the newest recruits of the team who participate in it, so Steve and Natasha generally weren't included. If you fail the simulation, Steve triples the time you spend training during the day for two weeks. Last month, Sam had failed so he had to endure the torture. Because of how emotionally unstable she had been last month, she had come close to failing as well. And she probably would have if Steve and all the other people judging the simulation hadn't felt so much pity for her. 

Before Wanda could even get a word out, Natasha peeked into the kitchen and spoke. "Barton just arrived. Tony is on his way. We should prepare," she told Steve, not even noticing Wanda was there until she finished speaking. She flashed her a quick smile, but then focused her eyes back on Steve. She tapped her wrist as if there was a watch on it, letting him know that he really should hurry. 

With a quick nod, Steve stood up. "I'll see you in a half hour, Wanda. Good luck!" He turned promptly and walked out of the room, following Natasha down the hallway.   
Just as they left, Vision entered the room, hovering inches above the ground as usual. A smile adorned his scarlet features as he set his gaze upon Wanda. "Good morning," he told her, lowering himself back to the ground so he could take a seat next to her. 

Wanda's perviously nervous expression immediately flipped when she was greeted by Vision and she found herself smiling once again. "Good morning, Vizh." She took a moment to admire her android friend that was possibly more than her friend before speaking again. "I'm a little nervous about the simulation," she admitted openly, assuming he remembered they had it today. 

"Do not be," Vision told her,"I know you will do great." He reached across the table and took her small hand into his, interlocking their fingers. He no longer even thought twice about holding Wanda's hand. It had basically become second nature. Almost every time he found her to be upset or unsettled in some way, he would always hold her hand. After spending hours a day with her, he discovered that some sort of comforting touch always made her feel a little more confident. Not only that, but he enjoyed the sensation of Wanda's touch as well. Something about the way her hand felt in his, just felt right.

Wanda smiled at Vision when he took her hand, and she felt a bit of her previous nervousness fade away. This gesture reminded her that he was going to be there with her during the simulation, and that made her feel much better. "Thank you," she said quietly. For several more moments, the two of them just stared into each other's eyes, and both of them almost wished they could stay there in that serene moment forever. 

But unfortunately, nothing lasts forever, as Sam Wilson waltzed in the room in full uniform, whistling the theme song of the Andy Griffith Show. "Hello fellow Avengers!" He said in a cheery way. He noticed Vision and Wanda were holding hands on the table, but paid no mind to it. Seeing them holding hands was just something that happened now-a-days. He actually thought the way they held hands all the time was kind of adorable, but nothing more than that. "You two-" he stopped short and looked at Vision, then chuckled. "I mean, Wanda. You need to get dressed! The simulation starts soon and I don't think Steve would appreciate that you're fighting Ultron in your sweatpants!" 

Wanda wondered for a moment why he had changed from 'you two' to just 'Wanda.' Then she realized that Vision didn't need to get changed, he was always in the same outfit. Duh. Why hadn't she realized that earlier? She did spend a lot of time with Vision, after all, she knew he only wore one thing. Reluctantly, she nodded and stood up, untangling her fingers from Vision's and pulling her hand away. "I will see you at the simulation, then." She smiled faintly and placed a hand on Vision's shoulder before walking out of the kitchen. 

Sam watched her walk away, then turned to Vision. "How has she been doing?" 

Vision stood and turned to face Sam. "Very well. She seems to be handling things much better." 

A smirk appeared on Sam's face. "All thanks to you, dude. You really helped her. She is probably really grateful to have a friend like you." 

Vision nodded and turned his head to the door, hoping his eyes would meet with Wanda's when he did. To his disappointment she wasn't there, so he turned back to Sam. "I am really grateful to have her too," he told his fellow Avenger. He wasn't really sure if he could call her just his friend any longer. Google told him that once two people spent time alone with each other in a private setting, doing things such as holding hands and watching movies, they were dating. He and Wanda had done such things on several different occasions, so did that make him her date? Or boyfriend? Or were they still just friends? He couldn't quite put a finger on it, no matter how hard he tried.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Less than 20 minutes later, each of the new Avengers was gathered in the center of the simulation room, waiting for Tony to tell them to begin. Wanda and Vision were standing closely together, their hands barely brushing against each other as they waited. Sam and Rhodey stood nearby them, placing bets on who was going to kill the most bad guys. 

Suddenly, over the loudspeaker, came the booming voice of Tony Stark. "Glad to see you are all so overjoyed for this simulation. I made it extra fun this time!" He said with hints of excitement and sarcasm in his voice. "Remember, if you take a hit that would prove fatal on the real field of battle, you fail! And you know what happens when you fail. Ahem, Sam!" He faked a cough and his famous Stark smirk appeared on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Shove off, Stark!" He yelled up at where the viewing window was. "No way I'm failing today!" 

Rhodey scoffed. "We'll see about that, Falcon." 

Sam squinted his eyes and turned to his friend. "Oh it's on War Machine!" 

"You two!" Tony shouted through the microphone. "Witch and my android son! Stop making googly eyes at each other and prepare yourselves!" He hovered his hand over the button and looked out at the new avengers. "We are starting...." He paused for a few more seconds, just for effect. "NOW!" He slammed his hand down onto the button, much to the dismay of Steve.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
After five hours of non-stop battling chitauri and ultrons, the simulation finally ended. The scene of a destroyed city faded away, leaving the new Avengers standing in opposite corners of a seemingly empty simulation room. All of them had been pushed to the limit, except for Vision of course, who couldn't exactly get tired. Sam was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. His falcon wings were damaged, but he was still smiling, as he had not failed the battle this time. Rhodey's suit had malfunctioned halfway through the battle, leaving him with no ability to fly. But he still managed to stick it out and fight his way through. He also, wasn't a failure. 

Wanda didn't fail either, but she had gotten several deep cuts given to her by some chitauri soldiers. She was bleeding pretty bad for the last hour of the battle, and feared that she was going to lose consciousness any second now. Lucky for her, Vision quickly rushed to her side and began to tend to her wounds. He had grabbed the emergency first aid kit, which had been hidden under one of the floor panels, so he could clean and bandage her cuts. She told him that she could handle herself, but he insisted that he help. Once he had finished patching her up, she gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. 

In the viewing room, Clint, Tony, Steve, and Natasha watched the new avengers recover from the tough battle. 

"They did really well this time," Steve commented while finishing up some notes he had been taking about their performance.

Natasha nodded in agreement. "I've never seen Sam fight so well before." 

"Even I have to agree they did good," Tony said. "Of course, I would've done better. But... they still did good." He leaned against the back of his chair and looked up at Clint. "What do you think, birdbrain? We got ourselves one hell of a team, huh?"

Clint was still staring out the window of the viewing room, watching Vision and Wanda. His head was tilted to the side and he looked utterly confused. He didn't even hear Tony because he was so busy trying to figure out what was going on.

Steve noticed that Clint didn't answer and looked at him. "Barton. Any comments?"

Clint snapped out of his daze and turned to Steve. "Yeah, I have one comment." He pointed to Vision and Wanda hugging down in the simulation room. "When the hell did that happen?" 

Steve, Natasha, and Tony turned to look at where Clint was pointing and they all shrugged. 

"I don't think anything happened," Steve said. 

Clint rolled his eyes. "Obviously something is happening, do you not see this?" He gestured towards the android and the youngest Avenger once again. "They are practically asking for a kiss from each other!" 

"Well..." Natasha said after a minute of thinking. "They do hold hands a lot." 

"And spend a lot of time together," Steve added, starting to think about the past few weeks.

"And they were staring at each other before the battle started," Tony said. 

Clint nodded slowly, waiting to see the look on their faces when they all had the epiphany that Wanda and Vision were probably dating. When their mouths all began to form the shape of an 'o,' he smirked, knowing they just realized possibly the most obvious thing in the world. He chuckled and looked back out the window at the couple. "I think I'm going to need to stick around here a bit longer to teach you three a thing or two about relationships."


End file.
